


Eating Out

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b>, as always. :*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always. :*

Title: Eating Out  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG (maybe)  
Challenge: #106: Shopping  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

“Nice outfit.”

Startled, Severus spun, staring at the intruder. “Lupin! I didn’t expect to see you here, of all places.”

Lupin smiled, walking closer. “Having a steady income has finally made it possible to shop and replenish my wardrobe.” He gestured to his outfit. “What do you think?”

Severus looked Lupin over, noting how well the tailored robes accentuated his fit body. Madam Malkin knew what she was about.

“It’s... acceptable,” Severus finally said.

“Good enough to accompany to dinner?” Lupin asked, leaning in.

Severus’ eyes widened. “What?” Had Lupin read his mind?

“Because you look good enough to eat.”

~


End file.
